dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick Karaoke Stars (Series 1)
The first series of Nick Karaoke Stars. Judges and presenters The series was hosted by Jiao Sun and Keith-James Ringtone. The judges' panel consisted of Charlie Karma, Starline Roberts, Tone Riddles and Blade Holter. Allegedly, Ericka Streets requested to be a host or judge, but was refused such role by Rodrick Miles, who feared that Ericka would be bias. Finalists : Main article: List of Nick Karaoke Stars (Series 1) finalists Out of the eight finalists, three; Aourine, Tayla and Raddy, specialised in rapping. The other five; Taniye, Frankie, Yin, Peter and Fyp, specialised in singing. Live shows Top 8 (2nd November) * Theme: None * Group Performance: "Because We Want To" by Billie Piper Sing-off details Both Frankie and Tayla, in alphabetical order, performed their chosen songs again. Each judge voted accordingly: * Tone chose to send through Tayla, stating that she did better in the sing-off. * Charlie chose to send through Tayla. She gave no reason for her choice. * Blade chose to send through Frankie, stating that he liked both contestants and was hoping to enforce a Voter Tiebreak. * Starline chose to send through Tayla, stating that she "had more to offer". Top 7 (9th November) * Theme: 1990's * Group Performance: "5, 6, 7, 8“ by Steps Sing-off details Tayla and Peter both performed their chosen again during the spin-off. Each judge voted accordingly: * Blade chose to send through Tayla, stating that she was overall more impressive. * Charlie chose to send through Tayla. She did not give a reason for her choice. * Tone chose to send through Peter, stating that he felt Peter stood out more than Tayla did. * Starline had difficulty on who to send through, so chose to send through Peter in order to enforce a Voter Tiebreak. Since both contestants received an equal amount of votes, a Voter Tiebreak occured. Keith-James Ringtone announced that Tayla received more public votes, thus she got sent through to next week, whilst Peter was eliminated. Top 6 (16th November) * Theme: * Group Performance: Reception Ratings Official viewing figures for Vision 1 and Nick Go! were published on 31st December, 2002. International viewing figures were never published, thus official total ratings cannot be determined, although Rodrick Miles stated that the final episode had approximately 5.5 million viewing figures worldwide. Controversy Bias towards past stars After the third and final audition aired on television, MTV Networks Kuboia received several complaints which stated that most of the children who passed the auditions had previously appeared in Nick Go! promotional material. Uneven performance times The idea of having the children performing entire songs was criticised for multiple reasons, with the main criticism that the song each contestant chose drastically affected how long they had to perform for. Racist judges Since three of the four non-Kuboian finalists lost each time they were in the sing-off with a Kuboian contestants, the judges were severely criticised in the media for "kicking out the immigrants". Despite this, all four judges denied the contestants' race affecting their decision on who they eliminated. Reunion In October 2007, all of the finalists (except Aourine) reunited for a one-off special on Nick Go! Notes Category:Nick Go! Category:Nick Karaoke Stars Category:2002 Category:2000s